Teri Teri no Mi
Introduction The Teri Teri no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user to take any type of energy and store it in any type of battery. The user will absorb outside energy, and then the battery will appear in front of the user after the energy has been absorbed. From then on, the battery created will have an output of electricity, and the user can control this battery in the sense that they can will it to levitate and move around. The battery looks like a button. This is not to be confused with the Rutsu Rutsu no Mi, which allows the user to create bottles that can store any type of attack, and replicate it when the bottles are broken. This is also not to be confused with the Kyu Kyu no Mi, which allows the user to absorb energy. The user is known as a Battery Storage Human. The current user is Bisque Lobster. Rules & Usage Bisque turns every single blast of energy into a battery. For example, if she is being punched repeatedly, a battery will be made for each punch. On the other hand, if a large cannonball is heading towards Bisque, she will absorb all of the energy from the cannonball into one battery. Strengths & Weaknesses "You haven't learnt yet? Whatever you throw at me will get turned into a battery!" - Bisque talking to Portgas D. Ace Bisque is capable at nullifying any type of matter-related attack by absorbing the matter's kinetic energy. After the kinetic energy of the matter has been absorbed, the matter will simply fall to the ground. Bisque can also halt explosions, stealing their heat energy and kinetic energy. Finally, Bisque is completely immune to any light-based or fire-based attacks as she can simply absorb light, or she can steal all the heat energy of the fire, leaving it to fizzle out. This makes the devil's fruit even on par with the Gura Gura no Mi, as it can absorb the force of the tremors generated by this fruit. To balance out the fruit, the devil's fruit is exceptionally weak to water. Similar to the Suna Suna no Mi, the user is not only vulnerable to still bodies of water, but small amounts of running water too. When in contact with water, all of the batteries that Bisque has created so far will fizzle out. If still in contact with water while creating a new battery, the process will backfire, resulting in an explosion that hurts Bisque the most. Also, if Bisque is absorbing kinetic energy from a projectile made of or containing seastone, the process will fail and nothing will happen to the projectile. Finally, there can only be a finite amount of energy per battery. In each battery, the maximum amount of energy that can be stores is exactly what would straight up kill Bisque with kinetic energy after impact (assumption of stone or dirt as material for the area of impact). Training causes this amount that can be stored in batteries to increase. Bisque also loses stamina as she absorbs more energy into her battery, in fact, the amount of energy it takes to kill her is proportional to the rate at which she loses stamina. Bisque will be completely out of stamina when her battery is unable to take any more energy. Attacks Bisque cannot attack directly with the batteries she creates, but she does use them to power up the machinery she uses in combat (TBA). Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Final Voyage